Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Currently, display devices such as a liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are in wide use.
These displays includes a plurality of gate lines formed in a row direction, a plurality of data lines formed in a column direction, and a plurality of pixels arranged at regions where the gate lines and data lines intersect. The pixels are driven by gate signals and data voltages respectively transferred through the gate lines and the data lines.